BCU Calendar Contest
by Rizzles adict
Summary: Jane finds some calendars from Maura's senior year at BCU. The racy pictures she finds are just what she needed to finally confront her feelings!
1. Chapter 1

Title: BCU Calendar Contest

Rating: This chapter T , but links are more in the M category.

A/N: These characters are owned by TNT and the author of the book series from which this show is based. I am not profiting at all from the publication of this story. (Unless having more fun than should be aloud writing it is considered profit. If that be the case, then I am very guilty of that!)

Also, for the purpose of this story, the season one episode with the dead BCU student never happened, Enjoy! (Jane and Maura's thoughts are in bold italics.)

Chapter 1/2?

Jane and Frost were searching for any clues that would give them the break they so desperately needed on their latest homicide. A Boston Cambridge University student was found dead on campus and the duo had no leads and no suspect. Jane was leaning against the desk watching the screen on the wall while images flew in and out of view, almost too fast for Jane to thoroughly study, due to Frost's speedy computer proficiency. He was coming up empty on every search he could think to do until he came across a listing for a charity calendar that several departments within the college participated in. They found their victim listed in the photography credits for the previous year's calendars. Each participating department had their own spin on the calendar representing their department. Some chose a very classy look while others chose a more racy look. The science and pre-med departments chose the more racy look and had two separate calendars for males and females. This find would ultimately point Jane and Barry to the only substantial lead up to that point in their investigation, which then gave them what they needed to nail down a potential suspect and ultimately an arrest.

Frost looked up from his desk after they had finished all the paperwork, "Hey Jane, what do you say we go celebrate another solved murder with a round at the Robber?"

Jane was so lost in thought that she almost missed Frost's statement but caught the tale end and figured out what he was asking, "That sounds good but I better run. I already made plans with Maura for later tonight and I gotta get home and let Joe Friday out before she tears up my apartment."

"Ok Jane, Korsak and I will have a bachelor's night then. Maybe that hot girl from last week will be back and I'll get lucky." Frost winked and popped his collar to punctuate his statement which earned him a light laugh and dimpled grin from Jane. She grabbed her jacket and wished him luck and headed for the elevators. She hit the down arrow and waited for the doors to open. As she waited, her mind wandered back to the BCU calendars. Maura was an alumni of BCU and Jane was hoping to find the back issues of those calendars from Maura's years there. Maybe, just maybe, Maura had participated and if the pre-med department stuck with the racy look, that was most definitely something Jane wanted to see. The doors opened to the elevator and soon she found herself in the morgue. Maura was finishing up her last autopsy for the day.

"Maura, we got him! Just finished the paperwork. My gum-shoeing earned us a full confession." Jane winked at Maura and crossed her arms feeling mighty proud of herself.

"You know I kinda love that you are so good at the gum-shoe thing."

"And you know how I love that your genius brain gave us the scientific evidence to put a nail in that bastard's coffin. He is going away for life for what he did to that girl." Earlier in the day, Jane had purposely withheld the info about the calendar leading them in the right direction to solve the case. She wanted to wait to tell Maura that detail for when they were alone. Jane was excellent at reading Maura and she wanted to gauge the other woman's reaction and body language. That should give Jane a hint as to whether Maura had something she might not want Jane to see. "I didn't have a chance to tell you earlier what got us on track to finding Michelle's killer... While Frost was working his computer magic, we stumbled across some calendars that some of the departments at BCU put out last year." -_**Oh Dr. Isles, you are doing that thing with your lips right now. Total give away. You have the devil in you and I think I like it.**_

Maura tried her best to be nonchalant. "Is that so? What kind of calendars are we talking about here?" **_-Breathe Maura, don't hyperventilate. Jane might not even remember that you mentioned that you went there. Besides, that was years ago and I doubt there are even any issues left from your years there._**

Jane waited a couple seconds longer than was necessary to answer Maura. She wanted to give the smaller woman time to sweat and stew a little bit longer. "They were charity calendars of some sort. We didn't have to dig too deep to find our lead so I don't know much about them. The different departments all did their own calendar or in some cases, calendars as some departments split up the genders. The calendars were sold and I guess there was some competition as to which dept. could sell the most copies. All the money went to charity and the winning department got the bragging rights for the year. Our vic was listed in the photography credits. And that is pretty much all I know. Seems like a fun competition." _**-Oh you are soooo busted. I gotta get out of here and go find the calendars from Maura's years there. She has to be in them, and I would put big money on finding some pictures that she doesn't want me to see.**_

Maura did her best to side step, "Hmm... well, I am thrilled that you got the break you needed. You were beginning to show signs of bruxism and there was visible tension in your procerus and zygomaticus muscles. We really should go over some more relaxation techniques to-"

Jane cut Maura's rant off mid sentence, "My zygo whatie and what the hell is bruxism?"

Maura grinned her signature grin that she got when she was awarded the opportunity to enlighten Jane on scientific or anatomical facts. "Language, Jane! Bruxism is clenching of the jaw leading to grinding of the teeth, and the procerus and zygomaticus muscles are facial muscles that exibit signs of tension when the person is experiencing high levels of stress."

This earned Maura the signature Jane Rizzoli dimpled grin which she secretly found incredibly sexy. Jane adds, "And once again you have no idea how much I love that you know all that." Jane smiles, winks and turns to make her exit. Before turning all the way around, Jane says, "Listen, I gotta go let Joe out before I have to kill her for destroying my carpet. We still on for tonight? I'll grab a pizza and my overnight bag?" She says the last part as a question just to give Maura a chance to confirm that she wants the same thing.

"Yeah Jane, of course we are still on, and Pizza is fine. I have ingredients for a salad and please do bring a bag. I love it when you stay over. You know that!"

"Just making sure, what time you want me there?"

"Well, I will need about an hour to finish up my paperwork and get out of here. Lets say meet at my house in two hours?"

"Perfect, see you in a few." The last part was said over her shoulder as she headed out the door. Jane did in fact have to get home to Joe. She would be lucky if the dog hadn't already pissed all over her floor. She had been cooped up in that apartment way too long today. And, Jane wanted to get the most out of the hour and a half she had to find a calendar with what Jane hoped were very racy pictures of her best friend.

***Two hours later***

Jane arrived at Maura's only about 5 minute's after the 2 hour time frame they had agreed upon. She grabbed the pizza, beer, and her overnight bag after letting Joe go inside the fence of Maura's back yard. She headed towards the house and hoped beyond hope that the conversation that was surely to come would go well. Stowed away in her overnight bag were the pictures she had printed off of the calendars she found from Maura's senior year at BCU. And it was even better than Jane had hoped for. Jane was surprised to find that it didn't take as much digging as she thought it would to find the past issues of the calendar. Maura, of course, had double majored in pre-med and biology. Both departments featured her in their calendars. She had the top GPA and honors for both departments as well as her entire graduating class. The detective knew that Maura was brilliant but was that much more impressed nonetheless. The biology department won the competition that year and Jane was fairly certain it was due to the cover shot and the vast array of pictures they used of Maura. The pre-med dept. came in second but hadn't chosen to put the stunning doctor on their cover and that proved to be their downfall. Jane was certain they could have made a calendar featuring only Maura and could have blown the competition out of the water. "Brains AND beauty" was the title of the biology dept.'s calendar that year. The "sexy" firefighter calendar featuring half naked men from Boston's fire department was now a mere little leaguer's certificate in what was now Maura's World Series sweep. The detective was certain that nothing and no one would ever be able to compete with her doctor ever again. Jane hadn't yet decided how she was going to tell the doctor about her find but was ready to watch Maura sweat and wanted to really mess with the smaller woman's head and she was going to have way too much fun doing it.

(Author's Note: I do better with visuals so for the purpose of visualizing what Jane found, these are some of the pictures that might be in the calendars (if you are interested)...

**Update: It seems that the links are not uploading, maybe my format? I am really bummed because I wanted you guys to see the photos that gave me the idea for this story. Just google image Sasha Alexander. If anyone knows how to add web links or get the addresses to show in the body of this text, please let me know. I'm new to this. Sorry!**

Comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Let me know what you think and give some suggestions on how you think Jane should go about letting Maura know what she found. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Author's Note: OK, so I am almost done writing chapter 2, but it looks like I can't post the links to the pictures I was referring to. I think it is against FFN's policies. In order to avoid having to write out the links and having to type out (dot) and (slash) and so forth. I will try to PM the links to anyone that is interested. Doesn't hurt to try it there and see how it goes. So, anyone interested, PM me and I will try to send them to you. Sorry about this inconvenience. This is my first story, and had I realized I couldn't post links I probably would have changed things up a bit. Oh well, live and learn I suppose. Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: last try for the pics

I had no idea it was going to be this hard. This way makes it harder for you guys, so sorry about that. It wouldn't work in the PM area either so here goes nothing. This is my last ditch effort.

(slash)= /

(dot)= .

-cover photo: http:(slash)(slash)images2(dot)fanpop(dot)com(slash)images/photos/8200000/Sasha-Alexander-ncis-8242804-1680-1050(dot)jpg

-these were the other shots Jane found displayed throughout the two calendars: http:(slash)(slash)www(dot)celebszz(dot)com/55266-2/sasha-alexander-09(dot)jpg

http:(slash)(slash)i585(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/ss292/sk8trash_houston(slash)Web%20Stuff/Sasha-Alexander(dot)jpg

http:(slash)(slash)www(dot)photogalleryuk(dot)com/photo/sasha-alexander/Sasha_Alexander-topless-ppdle4(dot)jpg

http:(slash)(slash)images4(dot)fanpop(dot)com/image/photos/20100000/Sasha-Alexander-Walpaper-sasha-alexander-20100530-1920-1200(dot)jpg

http:(slash)(slash)www(dot)celebszz(dot)com(slash)Celebrity-S/sasha-alexander/sasha-alexander-18(dot)jpg(dot)html


	4. Chapter 4:  Game On!

Chapter 2

The ladies had finished their pizza and Maura was taking the plates back to put in the dishwasher. Normally Maura would protest when Jane wanted to eat in the living room. She would usually win out and make Jane eat at the table with her. This night however, the smaller woman was inclined to let a few things slide because Jane had had such a hard couple of days. Maura loved how she and Jane could mold together and make it work. They really were a family and Maura had never, never, felt anything like that with anyone before. Certainly not her parents, and certainly not any of her past partners. Jane was just simply different than anybody Maura had ever been around. Maura had quirks, yes, but Jane somehow didn't count. Maura found herself breaking so many rules she had set up so long ago and she didn't mind breaking them for Jane. She had never broken them for anyone but her. She stopped to just stare as she came back in the room. Jane was lounged back on the couch with socked feet propped up on the coffee table. (Another rule Maura allowed her to break.) She looked so relaxed... Maura didn't want to disturb her so she silently stood back and just took it all in for a few extra minutes. Finally, she sighed a contented sigh and rounded the side of the couch to join her favorite person in the world. As was their style, the doctor slid in close and snuggled in beside Jane.

"Haven't you seen this particular game three times already?" Jane side glanced and smirked while explaining, "yeeeesss, but this game is by far one of the best regular season games I have ever seen. This ought to be the training video for how it's done!"

"Whatever you say, detective, whatever you say!" Maura added a seductive grin that she hoped her detective would pick up on.

Jane did notice the hint of sexy in Maura's grins lately, and those particular looks seemed to be reserved only for her. She had to take a deep breath and swallow hard when the thoughts of the pictures came rushing back into her mind. This did not go unnoticed by the doctor. "Jane, are you ok? I thought you were feeling more relaxed and less stressed after having solved your case." Maura genuinely looked concerned and this made Jane melt a little more.

"Yeah Maur, I do feel better about the case, I just have a lot on my mind I suppose."

"Oh, well if there is anything on your mind that you want to talk about, you know I am always here for you. I love it when we talk and I love being able to help you process things. My big brain, as you put it, is good for that too!" That last bit was said with a chuckle and slight elbow to Jane's side.

"I know, you are always the one I want to talk to about stuff, … but I don't know... this time it is something I want to talk to you about but I don't really know how to get the ball rolling."

Maura was clearly confused now, " Are we talking baseball again because I am not sure I would categorize this sport as one in which the participants roll the ball much."

Jane just sat there and laughed, "You are so damn cute, you know that?" She grabbed the remote, turned the tv off, and sat it down on the coffee table. "I was using that as a figure of speech doctor. I don't know how to get the conversational ball rolling. I don't know how to talk about what is on my mind."

"Oh, well why didn't you say that to begin with. Is it work related, or personal? Maybe if I start out by asking questions, it will lead into the conversation and it will help you get your ball rolling."

Jane half chuckled and then sighed, "It isn't my ball, Maura. The ball kinda refers to the conversation itself and how it flows. But anyhow, I don't think you asking questions is gonna get me there. I appreciate that you want to help, I just don't know." Jane squeezed Maura's hand to reassure her after she spoke.

Maura thought for a second and then spoke up, "Jane, I am well aware that you like to do things at your own pace and I trust that when you are ready to talk about whatever it is that is on your mind, you will do so when you are ready. And as always, you know that I will be right her waiting for you."

"Ok, I'm ready!" Jane was throwing caution to the wind.

"Wait, what? I came to the logical conclusion that this was going to take you at least a few days to process. The flow of this conversation or lack thereof would lead one to believe that you we no where near ready to discuss what is bothering you. Couple that with your body language and I was just going to drop the topic."

"It isn't bothering me Maura, just a lot on my mind. Any what is wrong with my body language?"

"Not wrong, I could just detect a change. You stiffened up a bit, your respirations changed, and you are fidgeting with your hands and scars." Maura gave Jane's forearm a reassuring squeeze.

Jane stilled her hands,"Oh, well... yeah, you are quite perceptive. But I need to get this out before I wimp out again. What you have picked up on are my signs of nervousness, and anxiety. But, somehow I think you already knew that, didn't you?" Maura only nodded and grinned. " Maura, I need to get this out but I can't promise that I won't stumble through this like a babbling idiot."

"I kinda love it when you babble, detective!" It was laced with sincerity but Jane could feel the sexy undertones as well.

Jane took a deep, cleansing breath and turned slightly towards the smaller woman. "Here goes nothing... um, you know that calendar I told you about?"

"Yes Jane, I remember. All this nervousness and anxiety over work? I don't really understand."

"It isn't really about work per se. I just was bringing that up to move the conversation along." Maura was thoroughly confused now and Jane was aware of this by reading her facial expressions.

Jane could see that Maura wasn't going to give an inch on this and she really was gonna have to spell it out. She all of a sudden was very hot and needed to get up. "I have to go to the bathroom, I will be right back! Don't go anywhere!" Jane turned to walk off but Maura caught her by the wrist.

"Jane, I want to avoid a panic attack here and you are really scaring me so can you at least tell me if this conversation is about something bad or potentially good? Then you can go to the restroom. Please?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I don't mean to scare you... it is good, at least I think it can be good. It sure as hell has been for me. I'll be right back, ok?" Jane waited for Maura to smile and nod her approval to exit to the bathroom.

_**Ok Maura, what the hell is going on here. Use your brain. What has changed Jane since this morning? She was fine at breakfast. Jane Rizzoli, what has you acting so weird?" **_Maura glanced over to the other end of the coffee table and noticed Jane's bag on the floor behind the arm chair.**_ Maybe the clues are in what she brought with her. Do I have time to snoop? Is it even fair to snoop? Curiosity wins out this time. _**Maura yelled out to ask Jane if she was alright. Jane said she just needed a few more minutes and promised to be out soon. The taller woman was splashing water on her face and attempting to calm down. Maura walked over to the bag and slid the zipper open and peeked inside. She noticed that Jane had a set of her more sexy undergarments. A matching lace and silk set that Maura had picked out for her. _**What in the hell are these doing in here? I thought Jane hated this set. She said it wasn't practical. What ARE you hiding detective? **_She noticed some folded over paper and pulled it out. She unfolded the papers and gasped at what she saw. They were the pictures of her college calendar photo's... all of them... including the topless ones. She shoved the photos back into the bag and quickly zipped it back up. She stumbled over to the couch as she realized she had forgotten to breath and quickly sucked in air. She was beginning to hyperventilate just as Jane walked back into the room.

"Ok Maura, I'm sorry that took me..." Jane cut herself off when she realized the doctor was in distress. "Maur, Maur, are you ok? Breathe sweetie, slow down. Slow deep breaths. God, you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

Maura took a breath and as soon as she could muster enough strength to stand, jumped up from the couch and ran towards her bedroom telling Jane over her shoulder that she was ok and just needed a moment. Jane was thoroughly puzzled and regretted leaving the woman alone so long. _**Jane, you idiot! You know she freaks out. Why did you leave her in here alone so long? She must be really worried about this conversation being bad for her to have hyperventilated like that. Oh God, do I go check on her or do I give her space? **_She decided she would just yell down the hall and check on her.

"Hey Maur, are you ok? I'm really worried about you. I shouldn't have been gone so long in the bathroom. I'm sorry!"

Maura was sitting on the edge of her bed still catching her breath. "Yeah, I am ok. I will be out in just a minute. I guess I was just a little bit worried about you and overreacted." _**Dear God, please let that satisfy her for a few minutes so I can think this through. **_

"Ok, I will be waiting on the couch then." Jane answered back.

Slightly relieved, Maura took another cleansing breath and tried to make sense of the million thoughts flying through her head at that very moment. _**Wow, seriously, slow down Maura! Let's look at the facts first doctor, and then we can extrapolate what the possible conclusion is based on those. First, Jane has half nude pictures of me. She could either be perfectly fine with that or mad about those floating around. Second, she wants to talk about something. I hate guessing but it is most likely a talk about said pictures and how she feels about them. Her behavior tonight signifies one of extreme discomfort OR... wait..." **_just then realization hit her like a freight train, _**"OR it is a behavior consistent with that of extreme arousal. She has been nervous and anxious but she did say and I quote, "it is good, at least I think it can be good. It sure as hell has been for me." and she has sexy underwear in her overnight bag. Oh my God, she brought those to wear for me if this went well. Oh wow, now is the time for you to breathe doctor! I have to be right about this, all facts and logical clues lead to that being the case... oh Detective, two can play this game. You scared the shit out of me, as you so often put it, and now it is time for a bit of payback! **_Maura went into her wardrobe and pulled out a box from the very back. She just so happened to still have the tank top and boy shorts from the cover shoot. She was suddenly glad that she had not gotten rid of them so many years ago. She was still in incredible shape and though it had been quite a few years, she was fairly certain they would still fit. She put on the outfit and the matching strappy heals and stood in front of her full-length mirror. _**Still got it after all these years. Jane, you are in for the surprise of a lifetime. Well, what is it Vince is always saying? Oh yes, "Go big or go home!" If this isn't the definition of going big, then I will rescind my position as walking dictionary. She wants you, just relax and do it. I better be right!**_

Maura opened her bedroom door and walked down the hall. She paused briefly before walking in the room to take a slow deep breath. She entered and Jane's eyes hadn't turned toward her yet so she suggestively cleared her throat to attract the attention of the gorgeous brunette. Jane turned and stopped breathing for a few moments. Eyes big, finally able to get words formed, she raked her eyes over the sight before her, "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" was all that came out.

Please review, feedback tells me if you like it and what I need to work on! This will take one more chapter to finish. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Mission accomplished

Hey there, sorry about the delay in posting. The holidays are really hectic and I haven't even had 5 minutes alone let alone time to sit and finish this chapter. I hope it is worth your wait! Enjoy!

Maura stood and watched as Jane took in the sight before her. She could see the changing emotions as she read Jane's facial expressions. She saw shock, excitement, disbelief, and arousal. The last of those was what gave Maura the last bit of confidence she heeded to finish what she had started.

Maura made eye contact with Jane, "This is what has you so freaked out, isn't it? If you wanted to see this, all you had to do is ask. I have always been yours, ever since the first day we met."

"Maura, holy shit! Ok, first off, you look unbelievable. I mean seriously, there are no words! I need a minute to try to wrap my head around this. I can't believe you are standing there in that." _**Breathe damnit! She is yours, she just said it, stop pussy footing and tell her how you feel. **_ "I have been feeling more for you than a friend should feel for quite some time now. Maybe I am blind as a freakin bat but I never thought you would reciprocate. I never even entertained the idea that it was a possibility that you felt the same way. I couldn't stop thinking about that calendar we found and I just had to know if you had participated all those years ago. But wait, how did you know?"

"I may have a small confession. While you were freaking out in the bathroom, I was attempting to decipher what it was that had induced said freak out. I thought maybe there was a clue in your bag and so I took a peak. I know I shouldn't have violated your privacy and I am so sorry. I had to know though. I wanted to help. That is when I saw the pictures."

"Ahhhh, and that is why you hyperventilated and ran to your bedroom."

"Yes, and then I calmed myself down and analyzed the facts and probable explanations and thought it was worth taking the chance of putting _this_ on..." Maura emphasized the word "this" by waving her hand up and down her body to show that she was refering to the current outfit she had on "...to show you that you don't need a picture of me. You can have the real thing. That is, if you want it."

Jane took a deep breath and an approving smirk was not lost on the other woman. "Hell yes I want it, are you kidding me? You are breathtakingly gorgeous Maura. If you come over here, I will show you just how much I want you, but I am warning you now, if you do come over here, I cannot be held responsible for my actions. You, woman, are too tempting!"

Maura closed the distance between them. To Jane, the five seconds that it took for the object of her desire to make it to the couch felt like an excruciating eternity. Facing each other, the two breathed heavily. Jane slowly and lovingly reached out to touch Maura's upper arm. One last glance, and Jane had the reassurance from her love that it was ok. Jane slowly ran her fingers down Maura's arm and back up the inside, brushing ever so lightly against the smaller woman's side and edge of her breast. Maura shivered and Jane noticed the look of desire in her eyes.

"You are so beautiful Maura. Beautiful doesn't even begin to do it justice. I don't know what I could have ever done to deserve someone like you but I will just thank my lucky stars and do my best to show you how incredible you are."

"Jane Rizzoli, I am the lucky one. You are amazing. You're gorgeous, strong, fiercely loyal, smart, funny, and did I mention gorgeous?"

Both women lightly giggled and then sobered as they looked into each other's eyes. "Maur, I really want to kiss you right now."

Jane didn't have a chance to ask permission. Maura closed the gap and initiated the most passion filled exchange either woman had ever experienced. Their arms wrapped around each other's bodies. Maura's hands found Jane's head and she tangled her fingers in the brunette's hair. Jane drew Maura in tighter and slightly lifted the smaller woman off the ground.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" If Maura had not had Jane's lips occupied at that very second she would have thought the outburst had come from Jane again. The phrase was uttered by the wrong Rizzoli woman this time. Both women froze in their tracks and turned their heads in horror as they saw Angela standing in the doorway with her mouth agape and a look of disbelief on her face.

"Shit Ma, ever heard of knocking?" This earned her a slight jab in the abs from the woman whom she was still entangled with.

"Jane, language. And you better start explaining missy! What the hell is going on?"

Maura started before Jane had the chance. While she spoke, she pulled back from Jane but did not fully let go of her. "Angela, I can understand you wanting an explanation. It is completely logical. This however is a new development and when Jane and I have a chance to talk this through, then I assure you we will explain it to you. This just happened and we don't have anything to explain at the present moment due to the fact that we have not yet discussed what will happen from here on out."

Jane chimed in while still clinging tightly to the doctor. "Yeah Ma, what she said!"

Angela gave Jane a slight glare, "New development, huh? Like how new?"

"Like five minutes new, Ma." Angela was about to cut off her daughter but Jane put her hand up to stop her and continued. "I swear. Look, what I can tell you right now is that Maura and I have just revealed to each other that we have feeling for one another. And, like Maura said, once we talk privately about what all this means for us and where we want to go from here, then we will talk to you about it."

The elder Rizzoli knew that was all she was getting. "Ok, fine, I'll take that. But I gotta ask, Maura, what the hell are you wearing?"

Realization dawned on the women then that Maura was standing there in something that left very little to the imagination. All the excitement had them thinking about what Angela had walked in on and neither had given any thought to trying to cover the doctor up. Maura glanced down at herself, "Oh, well, you see... um... it really is a conversation best had when I am dressed more appropriately."

"Yeah Ma, would you mind going back out to the guest house. Maura and I really should talk and I'm sure she is uncomfortable having you see her like this." Jane took off her button down while she spoke and draped it around Maura's shoulders to help cover her up.

"Oh yes, I am sorry. I would never want you to feel uncomfortable honey. Especially in your own home. You have been so good to me. I apologize if I have over stepped. I will just go now, and we can talk tomorrow or the next day or whenever you two are ready." Angela turned to leave but turned back slightly just as she was about to open the door, "Oh and girls, …" she waited for the girls to acknowledge her, "...it's about time." She winked at them and was gone before either one could form a thought.

"What the hell was that? Did she just wink? Oh my God, my Ma knew before we did didn't she?"

"Sure sounds like it." Maura turned back into Jane's arms, "I guess we should talk about what all this means, shouldn't we?"

"We should. Maur, I don't know all the answers here and I sure as hell can't say how to go about everything from here on out, but what I will say is I love you Maura Isles. I am in love with you and I have been for a long time. I want you and I want there to be an _us_." She leaned in and sealed her statement with a soft and passionate kiss.

"I love you too detective. You are making me the happiest woman in the world. I never thought I could have you like this. I am never letting you go, you're stuck with me now."

She leaned in and whispered, "I wouldn't use the term stuck." The taller woman smiled and placed another soft loving kiss on Maura's jawline just below her ear. Maura shivered again. She squeezed Jane even tighter and then pulled back slightly.

"You are wearing way more clothes than I am."

"Yeah, you are probably freezing sweetie, if you want to go change back, that is fine with me. I completely understand. I will wait for you on the couch."

The smaller woman smirked and took Jane's hand. "That is not how I pictured remedying this particular scenario. I don't want to put more clothes on, I want you to take more off. It's only fair, you know!"

"Dr. Isles, I love the way your big, beautiful brain works." Maura reached for the hem of Jane's tank and lifted it up over her head and threw it to the side. "Would you like to take this to your bedroom, doctor?"

Maura nodded an enthusiastic yes and the two women began their way toward the master suite. Maura had Jane's belt undone and pants unbuttoned and was working to get the zipper down as Jane kicked off her boots. By the time they reached the bedroom, the detective was in only her bra and underwear.

Jane spotted a silk scarf hanging on the closet door knob. "I want you to relax, ok. Do you trust me?"

Maura nodded in the affirmative, "Of course Jane, with my life!"

"Good, turn around." Maura did as she was instructed and soon she felt Jane placing the scarf over her eyes as she secured it in the back. Jane sat Maura down on the edge of the bed and told her to wait for just a moment.

Jane quietly exited the room and got her lingerie from her bag and quickly replaced the set she was wearing with the one Maura had picked out for her.

The detective stepped back in front of the doctor and reached to the tie that held the scarf in place and released it.

Maura gasped as she took in the beauty before her. "Wow, Jane, you have no idea how breath taking you are." She reached out and ran her hand lightly from the waistband of Jane's panties up over her tight, sculpted and now tense abdomen, up to the bottom edge of Jane's bra. It was the detective's turn to shiver now.

"When you picked out this set for me, I decided right then that I would never wear it because I could only ever wear it for you. I didn't think that would ever happen and so I put it away and this is the first time since trying it on in that store that I have ever worn it. The look in your eyes tells me I made the right choice. No one has ever looked at me the way you are right now."

"Jane, I love you so much. I couldn't stand the thought of sharing the sight of you in this with anybody else. You are mine and now _this..." this _was said with a waving gesture over Jane's body _"_... is all mine and no one but me will ever have the pleasure of seeing your gorgeous body but me."

"Oh I think I like possessive Maura! It is going to be a very long night doctor." Jane pushed the smaller woman back onto the bed and climbed on straddling her waist.

"A very long night indeed detective!"

Ok, guys, I hope every one enjoyed the last chapter. This was my first story, thanks for coming along for the ride. I am sorry there was so much trouble getting the picture links up. Thanks for hangin in with me, and thank you for all the comments and messages. They truly are fuel for us writers!


End file.
